


Oh, Baby

by chimaeracabra



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: Sebastian is insatiably attracted to his pregnant girlfriend during a cookout at Chris's house.





	Oh, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade01/gifts).



> Oh, my god it is scary as shit to feel a baby's foot come right at you from the inside. When I was 10, my mom let me feel her stomach while my little sister was in there. Have mercy. While I thought it was cool, it was scary as fuck. The brat touched my hand, too. You can literally see the hands and feet. Also, I just wanted an excuse to use this insanely cute gif of Seb hugging this little boy. My heart. I seriously cannot.
> 
> Hi, friend :3

                 Sebastian keeps grabbing at Jade's ankle where he sits sipping an iced tea while talking to Chris, and she gasps. She looks to see him and he pauses, turning to face her with a smile.

                "Didn't I tell you not to stay up until 2AM?" he asks, cocking a brow. She shoos his hand away and pulls her leg up into the seat, turning onto her side. Chris laughs.

                "Careful, Seb. It's like poking a bear with pregnant women— _and_ it's a hotass day," Chris warns, "Trust me, I _know_. I have sisters," he adds. It _is_ a hot summer day, and all Jade has been able to think about since arriving to this cookout is going to sleep. She got very little the previous night, and even though Sebastian drove the entire way to Chris's house in Massachusetts, she had been too uncomfortable to nap, even while reclined in Sebastian's SUV. She had been having so much trouble finding a comfortable position to sleep in at almost six months pregnant, several times, getting up in the middle of the night to go and read or clean something up in the kitchen, hoping exhaustion would tire her out so much that it wouldn't matter that she couldn't sleep because she was uncomfortable due to the nerves that the baby was sitting on, or organs he was moving up against.

                Sebastian just laughs, but Chris is clearly serious, telling him to let her nap. She had apologized for not being able to keep awake, but Chris didn't mind. He was just happy that she and Sebastian made it for the cookout in the first place. They had come down from New York to visit, and Sebastian had almost convinced Jade to stay home because he knew how little sleep she'd gotten.

                "Jade, you want my bedroom?" Chris asks. She glances up to find that he had walked around her chair to lean down and ask her cautiously. She smiles exhaustedly, nodding.

                "I can have Seb come and get you when the food's ready," he promises, squinting his blue eyes in the sunlight. She nods, sitting up straight. Chris grabs both her hands to help her up, not that she was yet so huge that it would be difficult for her to get up herself.

                "Thanks, Cap," she mumbles, and Chris laughs genuinely.

                "I got her," Sebastian says, " _Steve_ ," he adds, joking before he thanks him and wraps an arm around Jade's waist. He places a hand on her protruding stomach and she smacks it away.

                "I'm pregnant, not handicapped, Sebastian," she explains. Chris crosses his arms and laughs, watching as they start for the screen doors, a number of Chris's friends already splashing in the pool, not far from where his mother is barbecuing.

                "Second bedroom to the right at the top of the stairs," Chris calls. Sebastian continues with Jade into the coolness of the house. And she makes her way to the stairs where Chris had directed them.

                "Easy, mama," Sebastian says, concerned with how quickly she suddenly books it up the single flight. Jade pushes open the door to a bedroom with light blue walls, a desk, and two windows. Chris's room is quaint and cute, and Jade tries to picture him studying algebra in there as a kid. She laughs, plopping down onto the made bed. It was neat, and she was just happy to be in the comfort of the air conditioned house. Sebastian is nowhere to be found when she turns around, but she hears him continuing up the stairs when she decides to stand up and look at the photos on Chris's bureau. Many of them are Chris and his siblings, and the photos make Jade smile.

                She hears Sebastian enter the room. He laughs.

                "So, this is it," he says.

She feels him waste no time in coming up behind her to hold her. He could hardly keep his fucking hands off her stomach ever since she started showing. He just wanted to feel his son kick, but he never managed to; the kid was often active during Jade's nightly cleanings when she couldn't sleep, while Sebastian was comfortably dreaming. And when she feels him kick in the middle of the day, Sebastian is always too late by the time she calls him over. It's almost like the baby is trying to taunt him. As Sebastian sighs, Jade smiles, knowing he's thinking about this.

                "I _just_ wanna feel him kick— _just once_ ," he says with obvious disappointment, "Not even born yet and already he doesn't like me." Jade holds in a laugh and leans back into Sebastian.

                "Don't say that, Seb. He's just not usually active during the day. What's one kick when you'll get to _hold_ him in a few months?" She can see him smile reluctantly out of the corner of her eye, and he kisses her.

                "Yeah…I guess…but you get to feel him move all the time. The second I get near, he always stops."

Jade laughs and pushes her hand through Sebastian's hair. She can't help finding it cute when he gets frustrated over this. She places the photo of Chris and his siblings back on the bureau.

                "Beautiful family," she says. Meanwhile, Sebastian is kissing away at her shoulder.

                "… _No_ ," she says, turning around to find that look in Sebastian's eyes. She fights a smile.

                "Oh, come on, baby. It'll make you so tired, you'll probably actually get a nap," Sebastian grins. She grips his clutching hands. He moves in fast and starts on her neck.

                "'Member you said your backache mysteriously vanished after that orgasm last week?" he asks quietly. She laughs to herself, gradually falling under Sebastian's sly fucking spell. That's how she ended up pregnant in the first place.

                "Atta girl," he whispers, leading her back to Chris's bed and guiding her to sit. She pauses in thought while Sebastian kneels to start unbuttoning his cargo shorts and pull her sandals off.

                "Wait…in _Chris's_ bed?" she says, cocking a brow. Sebastian looks at her hungrily as he peels up the hem of her mellifluous white sundress to kiss a shin.

                " _Trust me_ , I know Chris and he wouldn't mind. Besides…what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

                "You're a dog," Jade half jokes, pressing her hand to Sebastian's forehead and shoving it away from her jokingly. He laughs, making his way closer to her where he kneels on the floor.

                "Come on, baby. You have no idea how sexy you look," he says. Jade rolls her eyes as Sebastian works her other sandal off.

                "You're just tryna be nice so you can get some. Are you _kidding_? I look like a beach ball," she explains. He shakes his head in disagreement, smiling without teeth as he wraps his arms around her to unzip the dress he had helped her zip up before leaving their place.

                "Sexiest beach ball I've ever fucking seen," he states. She laughs a moment, pausing in allowing Sebastian to pull the dress off over her head.

                "Door's _wide_ open, daddy," she says, crossing her arms. Sebastian turns around to find that this is, in fact, the case. He gets up hurriedly, sighing, and closes the door, locking it, too. He whips his t-shirt off and then steps out of the shorts that had already fallen on his way to lock the door. His excitement is glaringly obvious as he resumes his position at Jade's feet, tugging on her underwear.

                "Jesus," he breathes, pushing his face between her breasts, which have started to become a pain to Jade earlier on in her pregnancy. He unhooks her bra, allowing her engorged breasts to make contact with his cheek. Sebastian sighing and rubbing his lips everywhere causes Jade to forget that she's sitting on Chris's bed, and she wraps her fingers around Sebastian's wrist where he begins to rub her center through her underwear. He leans back, looking her directly in the eyes, peeling her underwear aside to gain entrance. Her knees jump slightly upwards and she gasps. The heat inside her vagina is almost hot enough to burn him, and he gets harder. She'd been feeling even tighter to him since becoming pregnant, and he finds himself all the more eager to be inside her. She inches closer to his hand and wraps her legs around his waist. Sebastian grins, pausing to pull her underwear off. She unhooks her legs from around his waist in the process.

                "You're _so fucking hot_ ," Sebastian explains, as he does many times a day, running his hands over her belly. Jade closes her eyes, shaking her head, and Sebastian clasps her wrists firmly.

                "You're _gorgeous_ ," he says, wanting her to believe it, too. She sighs.

                "I don't feel sexy with a massive stomach, Sebastian. That's all there is to it."

He sighs disappointedly a moment.

                "My god, Jadie, you look even _more_ beautiful to me with this bump," he says, and she opens her eyes, having felt Sebastian creep up onto the bed, guiding her back until she meets the wall.

                "I look…ridiculous," she says through gritted teeth, glancing down at her stomach.

                "Not to _me_ ," Sebastian says in a just about pleading tone, "I wish you understood how amazing you are," he says, kissing into her neck, rubbing her stomach. The bump isn't even _that_ severe, but Jade had begun to feel less sexy, and still can't believe that Sebastian is somehow becoming _more_ attracted to her, the bigger her bump grows. All his words get her excited, though, knowing that he finds her sexually appealing in this state. She tugs on his briefs and he smiles, guiding them off his legs.

                "So, how are we gonna do this, mama?" Sebastian asks with the cutest smile that Jade blushes. It has become increasingly difficult for their go-to missionary style to work ever since she started showing, and Sebastian didn't want to risk getting on her in ways that would compress her stomach. Jade ponders a moment, suddenly wishing Chris's bed was bigger because she felt huge in it.

                "Uhmmm…you can get back on the floor and kneel," she says, cocking a brow. Sebastian acquiesces, and the position only works because the bed is low enough to the floor and there's a small carpet that will keep him from sliding. He pulls Jade's waist closer to the edge of the bed and draws her legs over his shoulders. The both of them let out a moan when he enters. This angle makes everything tighter, and she drifts her hands down Sebastian's rippling abs momentarily, gazing up at him. Jade wishes that she could feel the weight of Sebastian's perfect body on hers, wishes he could lie with her in kissing range, but neither of them wanted to do anything that might interfere with the baby's comfort and safety.

                "You're so beautiful," Sebastian breathes, his eyes fixating on her stomach. He just can't help saying so. Jade smiles shyly, gripping his wrists passionately. He meets her gaze again, placing a hand on her cheek a moment.

                "I love you, Jadie." In Sebastian's eyes, she was glowing from head to toe, and he just wished she would feel as gorgeous as he thought she was. She moans his name, biting her bottom lip, not wanting to get too loud.

After two or three minutes in this position, Jade gasps, lifting her head up slightly. Sebastian pauses, eyes widening, scared something is wrong. He nearly pulls out all the way when she grabs his hand and presses it firmly to the lowest part of her belly.

                "Are you okay—was I too rough?" Sebastian asks worriedly, but he finds Jade smiling, looking like she's desperately holding in a laugh. Sebastian's eyes widen when something pediform surfaces beneath Jade's skin and she quickly pulls his hand in its direction, laughing, her eyes closing tightly and  nose wrinkling. Gradually, Sebastian smiles as a kick makes contact with his palm.

                "Oh my god," he breathes, the color draining from him. Still catching his breath, he lifts both hands to watch the baby's foot push up against Jade's womb from the inside. It's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. Jade opens her eyes and grabs both of Sebastian's hands, placing them where she feels the baby's legs travel.

                "Aww, are you okay, Seb?" she asks sweetly, and for the first time, he realizes his tears dripping down against Jade's stomach.

                "That's my boy," he says in amazement, unable to believe it, " _That's my son_ ," he says excitedly. Jade sits up on her elbows and reaches for Sebastian's cheek. She wipes his eyes while he keeps his hands plastered to her stomach.

                "Oh shit, I think I must've woke him up," Sebastian explains with wide eyes, meeting Jade's gaze for a second. She's just laughing, but he finds his current position with her suddenly so inappropriate.

                "Don't listen, kid," he says half-comically.

                "Sebastian, _you_ started this, and I was expecting to have an orgasm," Jade says, cocking a brow. He looks at her unsurely for a handful of seconds as she lies back down, placing her legs over his shoulders again.

                "He's never been awake before while we're—"

Jade maneuvers Sebastian's cock back inside her and he groans, unable to keep talking. He thrusts cautiously and watches the movements beneath Jade's stomach, half-distracted and in awe. She inhales sharply, lifting her lower back up and away from his undulating hips a moment later. He pauses, clasping her shoulders with concern.

                "You okay, sweety?"

                "He's at the ribs now," Jade explains, eyes pinched shut.

                "…I think the show's over for now, Seb," she says, turning to her side. It's easy for Sebastian to lose his erection while watching her contort in pain.

                "Honey?"

                "I'm fine…he's— _ouch_ —just gonna do that for a minute…He does it sometimes," she explains, catching her breath again. Sebastian kisses her bare hip and rubs her back comfortingly.

                "I'm such an asshole," he sighs, "I shoulda just let you nap, then maybe he wouldn’t've gotten so active." She places her hand atop Sebastian's head lazily.

                "It's not your fault, Seb."

                "But it _is_ …he was _trying_ to tell me to give mommy a break, and I didn't listen."

Jade opens her eyes to find Sebastian looking like some kind of distraught puppy. She laughs through her nose and pushes the hair out of his marine eyes.

                "I'm fine," she promises, starting to sit up. Sebastian grips her waist, looking apologetic.

                "Are you sure?" he asks.

As a response, Jade kisses him, and reassures him that their child has calmed down significantly. Sebastian's eyes scan her stomach for any movement. She had thought his expression was priceless when he finally got to feel the baby kick. He just looked like he couldn't believe what was happening.

                "Well, you finally got to feel him kick, didn't you?" Jade asks. Sebastian smiles, nodding, pressing his forehead to hers. Her hands on his back are comforting, and they just start kissing. When they both hear someone coming up the stairs, Sebastian jumps up, cursing. Jade laughs as he scrambles to throw his clothes back on. He's quick to hop into his briefs and shorts by the time Chris knocks gently on the door. He turns to find Jade already getting back into her dress.

                "Jade? You awake?" Chris asks calmly.

                "Y-yeah—just a second," she calls from inside as Sebastian helps her to zip up her dress.

                "Why's the door locked?" he asks when the handle fails to turn all the way. She holds in a laugh and Sebastian rushes to the door to open it.

                "Burgers are read—" Chris looks on in surprise to find that Sebastian is in the room with her.

                "Ready," he says, glancing repeatedly between Jade and Sebastian a moment.

                "Great, I'm hungry. I couldn’t sleep, anyway," she explains, patting Chris on the shoulder and thanking him before starting down the stairs.

                "Seb, but I slept in that bed as a _teenager_! Are you _serious_ right now?"

Jade finds herself laughing audibly by the time she makes it to the bottom of the stairs. She turns to gaze back at Sebastian starting down the stairs, red as a cherry, Chris shaking his head and smiling as he follows.

                "Your fly's unzipped, by the way," Chris adds.

Sebastian laughs shyly.

                "Sorry, Chris," Jade says as the trio start for the screen door. To Sebastian's relief, Chris laughs heartily. But he pauses and stares at Jade's stomach, pulling the screen door open for her.

                "How did you guys even…?"

Sebastian cocks a brow and blushes again, greeted by the summer air and the aroma of the grill.


End file.
